tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Milkshake!
Milkshake! is a television programming block on Channel 5 in the UK. It debuted in 1997 and is broadcast weekdays from 06:00 AM to 09:00 AM. Thomas & Friends has been broadcasted on the channel since 2006. One episode appears per day on Milkshake! Milkshake! also has their own live shows and merchandise. This article only lists the releases that feature Thomas & Friends. Series 10 was shown on Milkshake first before the strand went back and broadcast Series 8 and 9 half way through the then-current series. 2007 was the last time that one episode was shown a week. As of the twelfth series, episodes were shown every weekday, from 2009 to 2012 the eighth to twelve seasons aired every Sunday and Monday in an early morning block. This makes Milkshake the second block to present Thomas and Friends in a weekday period since it previously aired on CITV. Milkshake! Gold Milkshake! Gold was released on September 12, 2011 by Abbey Home Media. Episodes * Little Princess: I Want a Go Kart * Roary the Racing Car: Tunnel Vision * Bert and Ernie’s Great Adventures: Wizards * Fifi and the Flowertots: Happy Day * Mio Mao: The Bull * Mr. Men: Dance * Igam Ogam: I'm Best * Castle Farm: Buttercups * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs: My Hair is Short * Holly’s Helpline: Team Spirit * Bananas in Pyjamas: The Magic Trick * The Adventures of Bottle Top Bill: A Tall Story * Olivia: Olivia Makes Magic * Thomas & Friends: The Lion of Sodor Gallery File:MilkshakeGoldDVDmenu.png|DVD menu Milkshake! Mix Milkshake! Mix was released on October 22, 2012 by Abbey Home Media. Episodes * Little Princess: I Want to Recycle * Fifi and the Flowertots: Wasps * Jelly Jamm: Bello Apprentice * Bananas in Pyjamas: Rat the Banana * Thomas & Friends: Thomas' Crazy Day * Abby's Flying School: Niblets Wand * Roary the Racing Car: Cici Spectacular * Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps: Angelina and the Dance-athon * City of Friends: The Case of the Missing Case * Bert and Ernie’s Great Adventures: Three Wishes * Toby's Travelling Circus: Thor on the Floor * Fireman Sam: Runaway Train * The Adventures of Bottle Top Bill: The Volcano * Igam Ogam: Catch! * Castle Farm: Kite Flight Gallery File:MilkshakeMixDVDMenu.png|DVD menu Milkshake! Stars Milkshake! Stars was released on June 6, 2014 by Abbey Home Media. Episodes * Peppa Pig: Mr Dinosaur Is Lost * Thomas & Friends: Fiery Flynn * Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom: Fun & Games * Toby's Travelling Circus: Parade * Jelly Jamm: A Day At The Races * Tickety Toc: Story Time * Chloe's Closet: Clock a doodle doo * Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures: Meet The Loch Ness Monster * Bananas In Pyjamas: The Submarine * Igam Ogam: I'm Bouncing! * Angelina Ballerina: Angelina and The Disco Dance Craze * Olly the Little White Van: Train Trouble * Little Princess: I Want a Gymkhana * Pip Ahoy: The Mice Pirates * Fireman Sam: Pontypandy Pioneers Goofs * On the DVD cover, Thomas' model picture is used, but no model era episodes are featured in the DVD. Milkshake! Fantastic Fun! Milkshake! Fantastic Fun! was released on July 3, 2015 by Abbey Home Media. Episodes * Peppa Pig: Hide and Seek * Thomas & Friends: Spencer's VIP * Paw Patrol: Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe * Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom: The Party * Fireman Sam: Escape from Pontypandy Island * Chloe's Closet: Musical Chairs * Bananas in Pyjamas: We Love Cuddlestown * Dora And Friends Into The City: We Save the Pirate Ship! * Olly the Little White Van: The Bumpton Rally * Wanda and the Alien: Non Pop Bubbles * Toot the Tiny Tugboat: Toot's Talent Contest * Lily's Driftwood Bay: The Dance-Off * Toby's Travelling Circus: If The Boot Fits * Little Princess: It's Sports Day Milkshake! Fabulous Friends Fabulous Friends was released on November 7th, 2016 by Abbey Home Media. Episodes * Peppa Pig: The New Car * Thomas & Friends: The Thomas Way * Pip Ahoy!: Alan Lose his Bounce * Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom: Books * Fireman Sam: Jupiter on the Loose * Lilly's Driftwood Bay: Stop That Pudding! * Bananas in Pyjamas: Power Cut * Little Princess: I want my Treehouse * Bob the Builder: Lofty Lets Loose * Wanda and the Alien: Starfish * Toot the Tiny Tugboat: Toot's Funny Side! * Toby's Travelling Circus: Ribbons and Strings * Whisper: The Slow, Slow Loris * Paw Patrol: Pup, Pup Boogie Milkshake! Brand New Besties Brand New Besties was released on October 23rd, 2017 by Abbey Home Media. Episodes * Paw Patrol: Pups Save the Paw Patroller * Digby Dragon: The Disappearing Spell * Bob the Builder: Where's Pilchard? * Peppa Pig: Playing Pretend * Shimmer and Shine: Flying Flour * Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom: Lucy's Elf and Fairy Party * Fireman Sam: The Best Sleepover Ever * Simon: The Secret * Poppy Cat: Underwater Picnic * Floogals: Project Caterpillar * Olly the Little White Van: Bad Luck Olly * Puffin Rock: Mossy Impossible * Noddy, Toyland Detective: The Case of the Broken Crystal Memory Game * Thomas & Friends: Toby's New Friend Milkshake! Super Selection Super Selection was released on October 15th, 2018 by Abbey Home Media. It has a running time of 120 minutes. Episodes * Paw Patrol: Pups Save the Carnival * Digby Dragon: Nuts About Magic * Shane the Chef: Shane's World Record * Peppa Pig: Once Upon a Time * Shimmer and Shine: Underground Bound * Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom: Journey to the Centre of the Earth * Fireman Sam: The Break-Up * Pirato and Capitano: The Island with No Name * Floogals: Project Instant Camera * Olly the Little White Van: Olly's Treasure Hunt * Mofy: The Wonder of Colours * Noddy, Toyland Detective: The Case of the Flying Toy * Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures!: Number One Engine Category:DVDs Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:UK TV channels Category:TV Channels